


Alternate Labyrinth Ending

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Just the ending we all wanted, Nothing inaproptiate, Post-Canon, Shippy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: What if when Sarah had said everyone, at the end of the movie, it really brought EVERYONE?





	Alternate Labyrinth Ending

Sarah turned to face her mirror after putting the book Labyrinth into her vanity.

“Goodbye, Sarah.” Ludo sadly growled

Sarah jerked around expecting to see him behind her as he was in the mirror. He wasn’t... She turned back to see Sir Didymus instead

“And remember, fair maiden, should you need us…” His image faded and was replaced by Hoggle.

“Yes, should you need us, for any reason at all…” Sarah’s panic grew. She didn’t want her friends to go, and this sounded a lot like goodbye.

“I need you, Hoggle.” She said

“You do?” Hoggle looked almost scared of what she might ask of him.

“I don’t know why, but every now and again in my life.” She gave her head a little shake “For no reason at all. I need you. All of you.” 

“Wha, You do?” She smiled. “Well, why didn’t you say so?” This time his voice sounded from close behind her. She turned and faced not only Hoggle but all of her new friends from the underground. She rushed to them and hugged each of them in turn falling down upon her bed to smother Hoggle with a giant hug. 

When she was about to ask how they had all gotten here, the lights flickered. From the window, which Sarah could have sworn was too small to fit it, a snowy white owl clutching a small crystal orb flew in. 

Her and everyone else leapt away from the bed as the owl perched on the comforter covering it, and almost between blinks transformed into the very man she had just beat. “What are you doing here!” She glared at him.

“Such cruel eyes, Sarah, I came only because you called.” He crossed one leg over the other and Sarah knew she was going to have issues banishing the sight of a smiling goblin king sitting on the quilt her gran had made.

She took a few steps towards him “I did no such thing!

“Fae can do many things my dear, but lying is not among them. We can twist words to their breaking point, and change their meaning if we so desire, But to tell an outright lie is impossible.” He stood up, his sudden height change causing Sarah to look up at him. “Did you, or did you not, say ‘I need you. All of you.' ” he smirked as she scanned her brain.

“Well yes I wanted all of my friends here.” she gestured to Hoggle and everyone else who had been summoned into her bedroom.

“And in calling them you summoned me, as well.” He gestured to himself. “So here I am.”

“But you have no power over me?” She tilted her head, trying to see the trick.

“None” he smiled again and she wondered why he seemed so happy to be powerless. “You hold all of the power Sarah, what do you plan to do with it? Hmmm?” He began to swirl the small crystal ball around his gloved palm.

“What about that orb, those are magic.” she gestured to his palm.

“Sarah, while I have no ability to use magic on yourself or Toby, you can’t honestly believe your little poem left me without any magic.” As if to prove his point he held the small glass orb between his forefinger and thumb, as Sarah drew her eyes to it, a glimmer passed over it and it turned into a beautiful thornless rose. A vibrant red, reminding her of blood. The goblin king tucked this behind her ear, smiling when she reaches up to touch it as soon as his hand leaves it. “This Shall not be the last you see of me Sarah.”

He leaned down, as if to kiss her, and as she closed her eyes (forced by his proximity, if not a slight subconscious desire) and when she opened them a short while later she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way guys i made a new Tumblr with the name  
> DestinyAwaitsNo1
> 
> -Destiny<3


End file.
